Chara's Story 2, Tales in the Underground
by LordFics
Summary: after 5 years in the underground, 14 year old Chara Dreemur's life is changed drastically when another human falls into the underground. Sequel to Chara's Story.


Asriel turned in his bed as he heard the sound of his adopted sister whimpering. He contemplated staying in bed for a moment, but in the end GOT out of bed and woke her up. Chara have a small yelp as she sprung up in bed, frantically staring in every direction before calling down as she was Asriel. She started breathing heavily before pulling Asriel into an embrace, crying into his shoulder.

"Nightmare again?" He asked, calmly. Chara sniffles more, before nodding,

"I-I'm...I don't..."

" Shh... It's ok, it's not real, I'm here, "

"It will be it, it will, I just feel it..."

"It won't be Chara, we're fine, I'm fine." Chara continued sobbing. Asriel pulled out his heart locket, the one both he and Chara had, and showed it to her, "wherever you go, I'll go. I'll never leave you. That's what we said when we got these, remember?" Chara nodded, "and besides, if a human did get down here, you'd never let them hurt any of us. Same with Undyne, Temmie, the dogs and the rest of the royal guard. You've been doing really well recently. You'll be in the royal guard before you know it," Chara's sobbing died down.

"I...I...th-thanks Azzy. I-I think I'm ok now. Thanks," Chara whimpered.

"Are you sure you're okay Chara?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine." Asriel walked back into his bed as Chara got into hers. As Asriel got into bed, he turned around, to see Chara, facing the wall and with the bedsheets half way up her face. He sighed, and went to sleep..

 _5 years ago I fell into the Underground. Back then I was only nine. I was adopted into the Dreemur family. Their son, Asriel, was a year younger than me. When I first fell down here I was always so scared. And shy. And I always felt like a burden on everyone. But that was all i knew. In the human village I grew up in those things were all I was able to feel. But over time my scars healed, both physically and mentally. Still have that faint mark though. Most of it is gone, but sometimes it stings, like if I stay in the shower for too long. And if I feel, or lie in my bare back, there're always those bits of my skin, where Dr. Gaster's cream didn't manage to completely take effect. If combined, the small, faint lines can't be seen as what they started out as. That mark. The parts of skin that still have the lines on them must be where that metal was pushed on most. When they did it to me..._

Chara knocked on the door.

" _ **Enter,**_ " the voice of Dr. Gaster came from the other side. Chara entered the room she had first came into all those years ago. These days, she only came in for monthly check ups and tests, as the Monsters wanted to learn more about humans. Toriel at first was reluctant about it, but Chara managed to convince her to allow it. Inside the room was some medical equipment that Chara had no idea what the purpose of was, a few chairs, a seat with a computer and stacks of papers. Gaster sat at the desk, while Sans usually slept in a chair in the corner. The tests normally consisted of Gaster testing the nature of Chara's physical body, as opposed to the magical bodies of monsters. Occasionally things would changechange, but those changes were few and far apart. Gaster was also the most knowledgeable about healing physical injuries, which Chara regularly received during her training for the royal guard.

"Hello, Dr. Gaster," Chara smiled, as she took a seat.

" _ **Hello Chara. Are you ready for your tests?"**_ Chara nodded, having learned to understand paintings but still unable to speak them, " _ **I see your training has been going well. Emphasis on the word, see."**_ Sans snorted.

"Heh... Yeah. But that yellow soul thing you developed has been really helping. It really did turn out well,"

" _ **Thank you Child, though I was not the main developer of it. Dr. Alphys will be pleased to know her work has been appreciated. Anyway, let us proceed with the tests.** _ " He said, as he stood up, from his Chair...

 _Dr. Gaster also managed to get human food made for me. Humans can eat monster food, however since it's composed with magic, contains no nutrients and doesn't pass all the way through, they can't live in it. If it wasn't for Gaster,I would've starved, had I not been killed in royal guard training. Toriel wouldn't let me sign up till last year, and only after tons of persuading from me and Asgore. It was something I had wanted to do for ages, and those years of waiting only ever made me more determined. I wouldn't let any humans hurt them. My friends. My family. They took me in, raised me like their own, after everything the humans had done to them. They always said that I needed not pay them back, that I was a privilege to raise. But that just made me want to pay them back even more. Their kindness, their love. I refused to let it go unappreciated. And I refused to let some human harm them, nor make them looses that innocence, that purity. I never had any. I could only make them cherish their own._


End file.
